


Instintivo

by samej



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami tiene las mejillas coloreadas, y se mueve, al parecer de dolor. Es curioso porque tirita como si tuviera frío, pero es absurdo porque Luffy nota el calor que irradia a un metro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instintivo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers cap 78 anime.
> 
> Gracias a **malena_sama** por echarme una mano.

Nami está enferma. Luffy no sabe lo que es eso de estar enfermo. Le han herido, cortado, aplastado, apaleado, pero nunca ha tenido eso a lo que llaman fiebre. Sólo ve a Nami un poco más roja de lo normal. También suda más, y eso sí que es raro, porque no es que haya estado corriendo ni nada.

Luffy se pregunta cuánto duele. Y dónde. No sabe si le dolerá tanto como cuando el viejo gigante no-redondo le ha puesto el pie encima. O como las patadas-bomba del tío raro ese de los mocos. Pero piensa que no, porque no cree que él tuviera esa pinta en aquellos momentos. O quizá sí, pero tampoco lo sabe.

No será bueno entendiendo a las palabras de la gente, pero su sexto sentido le dice que más que enferma (que también) Nami está frustrada. Más o menos como cuando la niña siniestra de la pintura rara le tenía tomando el té con sus amigos a menos de veinte metros convirtiéndose en muñecos de cera. Frunce el ceño porque es una sensación que no quiere que nadie sienta. Y menos ella, que no ha hecho nada para estar así.

Y menos ella, que se lo merece menos que nadie.

**

Nami se ha desmayado, y el tiempo pasa mucho más despacio que normalmente. ¿Es que no va a aparecer una maldita isla con un maldito médico que la cure? Entra en la habitación. Vivi sigue poniéndole esos paños mojados.

\- ¿Y eso no le cura? – pregunta mientras se acerca

Vivi suspira, pero no le mira mientras le responde.

\- Esto no es más que un alivio pasajero para ella. Se calientan en cuanto los pongo en su frente. Ahora parece haberse quedado dormida.

Luffy asiente sin entender realmente por qué no le funciona nada de lo que le hacen. La comida que le ha preparado Sanji (que tiene una pinta estupenda, por cierto) sigue en la mesilla, sin probar.

Parece que Vivi duda un poco antes de decirle algo. La expresión interrogante de Luffy le anima a continuar.

\- Luffy-san, ¿podrías vigilarla un momento? Tengo que mirar el rumbo, y, la verdad, no me fío de que Mr. Bushido sea capaz de llevarlo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Claro! – deja pasar un momento y la mira con la duda pintada en su cara- ¿Tengo que hacer… algo?

Vivi cree que puede superar el record de todo el Grand Line de suspiros por minuto con este capitán.

\- Lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo. Es fácil, metes el paño en el agua fría, esperas un poco a que se quite el calor, escurres, y lo pasas por su frente y por la cara – repite el proceso mientras explica los pasos, para asegurarse de que lo entiende bien -. Con cuidado – acota.

\- Ah. ¡Vale! - y se encoge de hombros. No parece muy difícil, ¿no?

Con una última mirada a la cama, Vivi sale, y Luffy comienza a repetir lo que ha hecho ella.

Nami tiene las mejillas coloreadas, y se mueve, al parecer de dolor. Es curioso porque tirita como si tuviera frío, pero es absurdo porque Luffy nota el calor que irradia a un metro. Se arrodilla al lado de la cama y moja la toalla en el cubo, esperando a que se enfríe. Ella lanza una ligera exclamación de dolor y se apresura a llevar el frescor a su frente. Aunque lo hace sin escurrir completamente el agua, lo que hace que caigan varias gotas en la cabeza de Nami. Con cara de pánico, vuelve a escurrir el paño, y cuando vuelve se encuentra unos ojos mirándole, desenfocados.

\- Esto… ¿Nami? ¿Estás curada?

\- Luffy… hay que tener cuidado antes de entrar en Grand Line, acuérdate de decirle a Sanji que coja provisiones, ¿vale?

Luffy le mira confundido. ¿Qué está diciendo, si llevan en Grand Line ya unas semanas? No entiende nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que hay que tener cuidado con los cambios de tiempo . Los ciclones son impredecibles en este mar. Recuérdalo, ¿vale?

Su expresión de perplejidad llega a un nuevo nivel. Si su cara pudiera coger otra forma, la tendría de una interrogación. Y entonces lo recuerda; se lo ha dicho Vivi antes, cuando estaban fuera.  _Nami ha empezado a delirar. Luffy-san, esto no es bueno, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a una isla. A cualquiera._

Así que por fin lo entiende. Y frunce el ceño todavía más. En cuanto vuelva Vivi, va a salir fuera y se va a poner a remar, si hace falta, para poder ir todavía más rápido.

\- Oi. Oi, Nami, aguanta, ¿vale?

Ella le mira, aún claramente desorientada, y pone una cara extrañada. Saca una mano de debajo de la manta y la levanta hacia su cabeza, pero no llega y Luffy, por puro reflejo, se la sujeta con la suya.

\- Ey, Luffy, ¿dónde está tu sombrero?

La mano de Nami es pequeña, y está blandita y suave y sin fuerzas. Luffy no entiende porqué le cuesta tanto responder a su pregunta, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en si toda Nami será así de suave. Se pregunta si serán así todas las chicas, o sólo es Nami. O puede que sea la fiebre, o la transpiración que cubre toda su piel.

\- Luffy-san, ya puedes salir - las palabras de Vivi rompen el bloqueo de Luffy, y le vuelve a meter la mano debajo de la manta.

\- Creo que está peor, ha estado diciendo cosas raras.

Vivi le mira con preocupación, y ocupa su sitio cuando Luffy se levanta. Al contrario de lo que diga Luffy, por alguna razón Nami se ve algo más tranquila, aunque su temperatura sigue exactamente igual.

Luffy coge su sombrero de la mesilla y hace el gesto para colocárselo en la cabeza, pero al final se lo piensa mejor y lo deja en ella. Vivi le mira marcharse, extrañada, pero no pregunta.

Nami vuelve a abrir los ojos, y le mira. Ella se adelanta.

\- No te preocupes, Nami-san. Aguanta, llegaremos pronto.

Le mira con agradecimiento antes de fijarse en el sombrero de Luffy a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa cruza su cara antes de volver a caer dormida.

Vivi vuelve a mojar el paño y se pregunta, una vez más, como alguien como Luffy consigue hacer siempre exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque sabe que la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece.

Instinto.


End file.
